1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footrest for rock climbing, and more particularly to a footrest for rock climbing, which allows the climber to tread thereon, thereby comfortably ascending a rock during overhang climbing under the condition in which the climber treads on the footrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rock climbing as sports requiring great strength and skill is classified into slab climbing, face climbing, crack climbing, overhang climbing, etc, according to rocks to be climbed. Slab climbing is a sport, in which the climber ascends slabs with a gradient of about 30xc2x0-70xc2x0. In face climbing, the climber climbs rock walls with a gradient of about 70xc2x0-90xc2x0. Crack climbing is a sport, in which the climber climbs using cracks of rock walls. Overhang climbing is a sport, in which the climber can climb near-vertical rock walls, namely, rock walls with a gradient of over 90xc2x0. Such rock climbing has been recently highlighted in that the climber can feel utmost thrill and have adventures, while building a strong body and spirit.
However, as the climber ascends steep rock walls during rock climbing, many accidents may occur by the shortage of climbing holds to be grabbed by hands, and climbing stands to be stepped on by the foot of the climber for climbing. Particularly, beginners relatively lack the climbing skills such as handhold skills using hands and footwalk skills using feet. Accordingly, beginners suffer more difficulties in the circumstance where there are no climbing holds and stands. More particularly, in the case of overhang climbing in which the climber ascends a rock with gradient of over 90xc2x0, beginners as well as experienced climbers suffer more difficulties because there are relatively few holds and stands in overhang climbing as compared with face climbing and slab climbing on the rock with a gradient of 90xc2x0 and below, and the crack climbing on the rock walls having cracks.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a footrest for rock climbing, particularly overhang climbing, in the circumstance where there are few climbing holds to be grabbed by hands and climbing stands to be stepped on by the foot, which allows the climber to tread thereon, thereby a user comfortably ascending a rock during overhang climbing under the condition in which the climber treads on the footrest.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a footrest for rock climbing, which allows the climber to tread thereon, while the climber comfortably ascending a rock during rock climbing, thereby enabling even beginners to readily climb steep rock walls.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a footrest for rock climbing, which is manufactured to be stepped on by the climber, thereby allowing the climber to comfortably and securely take a rest under the condition in which the climber is supported by the footrest.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the footrest for rock climbing comprising: a rest member for supporting the foot of a climber; a pair of support bars collapsibly connected to opposite ends of the rest member, respectively; and hooking means for fixing free ends of the support bars with respect to each other, while maintaining the support bars and the rest member in the form of a substantially triangular shape, the hooking means connecting the fixed free ends of the support bars to a fixed member on a rock.
Preferably, hooking means may comprises hanging holes respectively formed on the free ends of the support bars, and a ring-hook inserted through the hanging holes aligned together, the ring-hook being connected to the fixed member on the rock.